


Manipulation

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: “Fuck, okay, you win. Take them, just I need you to sit on my cock right now.”Or the one in which Akashi finds inappropriate magazines hidden in the bedroom and threatens to burn them, until Aomine snatches them off him and says he can only burn them if he can get them back.





	

Akashi had been having such a nice day. He’d gone out for brunch with Kuroko, he’d finished his book, Murasakibara had come over to help him bake something for dessert. It had been lovely. And then Aomine had come home from work. Akashi had kissed him before he went to shower and get ready for dinner. Akashi had gone into the bedroom to get a pair of slippers and had found tucked in down the side of the drawers, a small collection of adult magazines. For a moment he had just stared at them. But then he got angry.

“That’s it!” he screeched as he left the room, carrying the magazines.

Aomine was out of the shower and in the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” he asked with a confused expression.

“I’m burning these!” Akashi said, waving the magazines about.

Aomine looked guilty for a half second, and then he laughed.

“Well I mean technically you never said I couldn’t have them,” he said.

“Well I’m saying it now! You don’t need these when you have a perfect husband, AKA, _me_ ,” Akashi said.

He went to the drawer to get the pack of matches they kept there, but was interrupted when Aomine plucked the magazines out of his hands.

“ _Give. Those. Back. NOW_ ,” Akashi growled.

“You can burn them if you can get them off me,” Aomine smirked.

He was having way too much fun with this. Akashi just glared at him icily for a moment. Then he let his features relax.

“Fine.”

He reached up to try taking them, even though he knew it was useless. Aomine just held them higher, an infuriating smirk on his face. Akashi decided there was only one way to get to him.

He dropped to his knees, ignoring the way Aomine raised an eyebrow. Akashi slid Aomine’s pants down, dropping them to his ankles, and he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the front of his boxers. Aomine shifted slightly at the touch. Akashi closed his eyes, starting to suck lightly on the fabric, and it quickly became wet not just from his mouth. Akashi teased him for as long as he could, just licking and sucking until Aomine’s boxers were practically dripping. Aomine held back though, biting on his lip to stifle his groans, still holding the indecent magazines above his head. Akashi finally tugged his boxers down, and he nuzzled Aomine’s cock a little, smearing precum over his cheek. Aomine always loved seeing that, and Akashi wanted to absolutely ruin him. He licked a slow stripe up his length, sucking his lips over the head teasingly. Aomine couldn’t help but moan, and he slapped his free hand over his mouth. Akashi smirked, then he finally swallowed Aomine, bobbing up and down at a steady pace. He closed his fingers around the base and stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and Aomine’s breath turned ragged.

“ _Fuck_ , _okay_ , _you win_ ,” Aomine gasped, grabbing at Akashi’s hair and pulling him off. “Take them, just- I _need_ you to sit on my cock _right now_.”

Akashi smiled, satisfied with his work. He snatched the magazines off his partner and threw them onto the kitchen counter, then he grabbed Aomine by the front of his shirt and tugged him over to the couch. By this point in their relationship, they kept lube in pretty much every room of the house, and Akashi only needed to reach under one of the cushions to find some. He pushed Aomine onto the couch, and he shimmied off his pants and climbed over him.

“You do it,” he said, tapping Aomine’s chest with the bottle. “You want my ass so much, _you_ can prepare me.”

Aomine visibly gulped, and he took the bottle off Akashi and slicked up his fingers. He reached between Akashi’s legs and teasingly stroked at his entrance a few times before pressing inside, sliding in deep. He quickly added a second, barely giving Akashi time to adjust.

Good. He was desperate.

Akashi gently rocked back on his fingers, and he moaned as Aomine started rubbing his spot.

“That enough?” Aomine asked him breathily.

“Yes, it will do,” Akashi answered.

Aomine slid his fingers out, pouring more lube into his palm to run over his dick. He tossed the bottle onto the floor and held onto Akashi’s hips. The redhead lowered himself down, seating himself in Aomine’s lap. He moaned weakly at the burn of the stretch, though he ignored it, and he started to rise up and down. Aomine met him halfway, rolling his lips gently as Akashi bounced. Akashi picked up Aomine’s hand and directed it to his own neglected cock, though Aomine pulled it away at the first teasing touch.

“Nope, I’m gonna make you come with my dick alone,” he said.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Akashi gasped out. Not that he actually cared. He knew Aomine would deliver in the end.

He continued riding his partner, moaning brokenly with each deep thrust inside him. Aomine was grunting and biting his lip, and Akashi could tell he was mentally holding off his orgasm so Akashi would come first. How sweet.

Another brush against his prostate had Akashi finally coming, and he pressed himself against Aomine’s chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and crying out as the ropes of white splattered between them. Akashi rolled his hips a few more times until Aomine gasped deeply, and Akashi could feel the warmth filling him. He collapsed in Aomine’s lap, leaning against him weakly for support.

“You’re right, babe,” Aomine said, his voice strained from exertion. “I don’t need porn when I have my own star.”

Akashi gave him a half-hearted glare at the comparison. “So you’re going to stop bringing those magazines into the house?”  
  
“Yeah. They were old anyway. I haven’t touched them in months. I don’t need to.”

Akashi smiled shyly, happy with his husband’s words. “Well good. I should hope I satisfy you enough.”

“You really fucking do,” Aomine grinned, rubbing Akashi’s backside. He squeezed it lightly. “Though it’d be nice if you had boobs.”

Akashi glared for real this time, smacking Aomine. “You’re the worst, Daiki.”

“I love you too,” Aomine laughed, tugging Akashi in for another kiss.

Mm. Aomine’s occasional gross behaviour was worth it for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like this ship okay? It's a problem. 
> 
> Kagabutt said they wanted Akashi riding Aomine so. I have provided.
> 
> ***2017 edit: Fixed some grammar, phrasing, and re-formatted.


End file.
